Amor y Abejas
by Luka-sama
Summary: Sucy piensa demandar a esa compañia por volver a equivocarse de abeja, no sin antes volver a divertirse enamorando a sus amigos.


_Little Witch academia no me pertenece._

 **Amor y Abejas**

Sucy estaba a punto de poner una demanda a la compañía, nuevamente le habían enviado la abeja equivocada y no tenía tanta gracia como la primera vez, el recibir una abeja de enamoramiento. La había tomado en su frasco con la idea de disecarla, pero una parte infantil de ella, aun pensaba que podría ser divertido.

Pero ocupaba un elemento más.

Akko.

Nada era tan divertido como cuando la chica estaba involucrada, aunque no sería tan gracioso como la primera vez, no perdía la esperanza.

—Solo ocupo controlarla esta vez—musito con ojos de maniática.

La abeja dentro del frasco comenzó a gritar en su idioma.

.

Akko estaba sospechando algo al igual que Lotte, cuando Sucy llego diciendo que quería un día de campo entre mucha gente. Algo estaba mal ahí, su experiencia se lo indicaba, pero con la idea de tener a todas sus amigas juntas, no se negó.

El escalofrió no abandono su espalda, pero su emoción perduro.

Ahora que estaba aprendiendo a volar en escoba, todo era más divertido. Incluso cuando Amanda le enseño hacer algunos trucos, la idea pareció emocionante.

Al final el grupo se hizo más grande de lo que esperaban, todos juntos. Akko, Sucy, Lotte, Amanda, Diana, Hannah, Barbara, Constanze, Jasminka y unos colados Andrew y Frank, quienes misteriosamente habían recibido una invitación. Todo hizo que Lotte y Akko sospecharan aún más de lo que planeaba su amiga.

Nada bueno seguramente.

—Algo debe estar planeando—le susurro Akko a Lotte.

La rubia también temía un poco.

Al final fueron a un bosque algo cercano de la ciudad (Akko y Lotte estaban seguras que mientras más cerca de un hospital mágico, todo era mejor) a lo que los demás aceptaron algo confundidos.

—Es hora de practicar Akko—dijo Amanda sacando su escoba como de costumbre.

Ella asintió emocionada, antes de seguirla con una risa divertida, olvidando el peligro latente.

Lotte rápidamente fue tomada por Frank en una amena charla. Diana noto a sus amigas hablando con las amigas de Amanda, aunque con el poco tiempo, ya todas hacía un grupo en sus usuales tiempos libres. La albina miro curiosa a Andrew, no es que le interesara, eran vagos amigos de la infancia por así decirlo.

Era su mirada.

El chico estaba viendo de forma tranquila a Akko, quien su escoba le había girado en el aire y chocado la cabeza en el suelo. Andrew sonrió levemente y ella alzo una ceja curiosa.

—Eres demasiado obvio—dijo con una leve sonrisa para si misma.

De pronto Amanda corrió donde ella, tomando confianzas que estaba segura nunca le dio, para llevarla a ser una instructora de Akko.

La castaña aún seguía de cabeza con expresión enojada.

.

—Vamos mi abeja—hablo Sucy con sonrisa maliciosa.

Por suerte todos le habían ignorado hablando.

La abeja que ahora tenía un collar especial que Constanze le había facilitado (con tal que no le hiciera nada), le permitía controlar a la abeja.

.

Akko bajo de la escoba de golpe, en realidad, de un golpe en la cara. Miro furiosa a Andrew quien no escondía su sonrisa divertida por el asunto. Fue directo a reclamarle, mientras Amanda y Diana buscaban una forma de enseñarle. Aunque la castaña se detuvo al ver el chico hacer una expresión de dolor, mientras tocaba su cuello y bajaba la mirada.

—¡Andrew!—exclamo preocupada que algo le hubiera pasado.

Todos voltearon a ver ante ese grito y la vieron correr al chico que estaba medio incorporado, aun tocando su cuello.

Sucy sonreía maliciosamente.

—¿Estas bien?—dijo con una mano sobre su hombro.

El castaño alzo la vista algo cansada, de pronto a otro sus ojos se toparon con los de Akko, la chica ladeo la cabeza sintiendo un vago deja bu.

Sucy estaba por soltar una risa maliciosa.

—Por supuesto, yo no soy quien apesta volando—dijo de forma tranquila con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Akko le vio de mala manera.

—No vale la pena preocuparse por un presumido—

—Mira quien habla—

Todos rieron al ver como ellos hablaban como de costumbre, antes de regresar a sus asuntos normales. Excepto Susy quien miraba todo con la boca abierta, giro a ver a la abeja y le señalo nuevamente a Andrew.

El chico recibió varios nuevos piquetes mientras aun veía a Akko. Pero este solo negaba con la cabeza y reclamaba al aire exterior.

—Eres dulce para los bichos—se burló Akko con una risa.

El joven le vio mal antes de tomarle el pelo y retomar una discusión.

—¿Sera una abeja normal?—se preguntó Sucy de pronto.

Giro a ver a Amanda, se encogió de hombros antes de darle una nueva orden.

—Diana te amo—dijo la peli naranja con ojos conmovidos.

La albina la vio con cara de asombro, antes de salir corriendo con la chica revoloteando alrededor de ella. Las amigas de ella se quedaron en piedra y todos parecían confundidos.

—Qué raro, la abeja funciona perfectamente—dijo luego de pinchar a ambas amigas de Diana, las dos se vieron conmovidas antes de un abrazo muy afectuoso.

Akko vio confundida cuando Hannah y Barbara se abrazaban de forma, muy pegajosa.

—Esto me trae recuerdos del baile—hablo Andrew de forma preocupada.

La maga sintió un escalofrió, antes de voltear a ver a Sucy.

—¡SUCY!—exclamaron todos quien la abeja no había picado.

La bruja de un solo ojo (visible) alzo las manos en señal de defensa.

—No es mi problema, no funciono con todos—hablo señalando ahora de forma acusadora a Andrew.

El joven noble tenía una vena resaltando de su frente, si bien no rompía la compostura, no es que faltara mucho para eso.

—Volvió a picarme—dijo de forma derrotada.

Pero la mayoría giro a verle confundido.

—En realidad no parece muy enamorado—comento Frank esquivando por poco a la abeja que aún seguía libre.

Esta abeja siguió y pico a Jasminka, quien al ver una dona comenzó a abrazarla con el mismo amor de siempre, pero sin comerla. Eso demostró que su efecto si funcionaba.

—¿A quién viste Andrew?—pregunto Akko a su lado.

Este no respondió y se quedó viendo a todos detenidamente.

—No siento nada diferente—respondió.

Todos se vieron confusos.

—Según tengo entendido, nadie puede ser inmune al veneno de esta abeja—musito Lotte esquivando también a el insecto.

Para su mala suerte ese pico en la nariz a Constanze, quien le dio una mirada envenenada a Sucy (por romper su promesa), pero su mala suerte hizo que se enamorara de la chica. Por lo que se acercó de forma tímida para verla con una leve sonrisa algo tontarrona.

Sucy la vio con desprecio.

—Pagare por esto más tarde—se dijo a sí misma, buscando su mata bichos y tirándoselo a Akko.

La castaña suspiro al cielo al ver como nuevamente era su turno de brillar.

—¡AQUÍ VOY!—grito antes de saltar de forma ágil e intentar darle.

Fallando miserablemente.

La abeja comenzó a volar lejos, por lo cual tomo la escoba y se montó sobre ella, cayendo de cabeza. Todos hicieron una expresión de dolor, al menos los libres del hechizo. Pero para sorpresa de todos, Akko logro levantar la escoba lo suficiente para comenzar la caza.

De pronto Sucy giro a ver a Andrew y este trago nervioso.

—Tuviste que sentir algo—

—No sé de qué hablas—

—El hechizo, viste a Akko y no funciono—

—No sé nada sobre el asunto—

De pronto Diana paso frente a ellos, esquivando a Amanda que cayó de cara, la chica albina respiro agitada. Sin duda ser amiga de Akko, siempre ocasionaba que tuviera problemas. Aun así había escuchado suficiente y tomo su propia escoba para perseguir a su amiga y brindarle ayuda.

—No me dejes Diana—hablo Amanda de forma destrozada.

Diana acelero rápidamente.

Al final como el buen dúo que eran Diana y Akko, lograron acorralar a la abeja y hacer que la castaña la aplastara, para luego caer dando vueltas por el suelo y llenándose de barro. Sus amigas volvieron a la normalidad, antes de comenzar a perseguir a Sucy, quien corrió rápidamente esquivándolas.

Akko quien estaba algo inconsciente, fue atendida rápidamente por Lotte asistida por Frank.

Andrew hubiera ido a ayudarle, de no ser porque una mano le detuvo. Giro a ver sorprendido y algo fastidiado a Diana, pero esta permanecía tranquila.

—La única forma de que el veneno de la abeja no afecte, es que la persona picada tenga sentimientos genuinos por la persona que ve—comento ella en tono arrogante.

Fue suficiente, Andrew quedo paralizado.

"Como lo suponía" pensó Diana al ver la expresión del joven. Si bien eran viejos amigos, el chico era bueno guardando emociones. Pero en esta ocasión había mostrado genuina sorpresa.

Que se esfumo rápidamente dejando ver una cara de indiferencia.

—No sé de qué hablas—dijo en tono claramente esquivo y a la defensiva.

Suficiente para comprobar su teoría.

—Akko es mi amiga y muchos la quieren, ten cuidado de no lastimarla si no quieres sufrir la consecuencia de muchas brujas furiosas—le amenazo antes de caminar donde la chica que estaba recobrando la conciencia.

Esta lucia totalmente desaliñada, con un poco de sangre en su brazo y una sonrisa reluciente.

Andrew sintió un dolor en el pecho y un martilleo en su cabeza, algo que le ocurría muy seguido cerca de Akko, pero que no quería pensar. Ahora que Diana había hecho esa observación, sin duda no dejaría de pensar en eso, con una clara respuesta por delante.

Bufo molesto.

Aun no quería admitir tener sentimientos por ese desastre de bruja.

Pero cuando se acercó a ella brindándole una mano para levantarse, donde sintió un jalón algo eléctrico y se quedó unos momentos de más viéndola sonreír.

Supo que estaba jodido.

Maldijo a la abeja y el amor del mundo.

—Vamos a comer Andrew—dijo Akko aun con una sonrisa.

Él suspiro.

Lo único bueno de sus recién descubierto sentimientos, es que al menos ya tenía una respuesta por el cual no se podía negar a ella.

El grito de Sucy a lo lejos al ser atrapada, dio por inicio la comida de ese día.

 **Fin**

 _Uno de los capítulos donde más me reí fue el de la abeja que enamora a todos. Además ahí fue cuando mi Andrew x Akko se fue al tope._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
